lost in time
by Badwolf432
Summary: My name is Anna I'm am the oldest creacher in creation. I may have been born in the 21st century but I am old as Stonehenge , did I get to mention I'm from a parallel universe where I have read the twilight saga and now I am in it and I have the powers of the weeping angle, however I did gain the Volturi's attention threw time.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one.

Lost in time

My name is Anna I'm the oldest creature in creation. No I'm not a vampire from the twilight books or a werewolf. I am much worse .Have you ever seen doctor who, the episodes with the weeping angles.

I am The weeping angle; no I did not get a choice now I shall tell you my story.

It was the Year 2013

It was getting late so I was walking home in a rush, I decided to take a shortcut home. I didn't notice I was being followed ,then some thing cold grabbed my arm I turned to see my attacker only to feel a blow to my chest an I flew back only to see every thing fade.

I jolted awake. Every think around me was different, even my self. I was laying on my stomach on the cold mossy floor of a forest next to Stonehenge which look like it had just been putt up.

Every think seemed louder, brighter and smeller that before. I some how got here. I tried to stand  
But some unknown force was holding me down. I craned my neck to see what was holding me down, Almost fainting when I saw a pair of grey stone wings were sprouting out my back .

I forced my self to my knees I then looked at my hand; to my horror they were the same stone gray. Rubbing my hand together; only to hear a horrid grinding sound of rock. i was completely stone. Then I felt some sort of knowledge shoot into my head. Telling me about my new self:

Now I am the lonely assassin or commonly know as the weeping angles from Doctor Who  
I have there powers if you are wondering what that are I shall tell you :

- To move 5× Stronger and faster than a vampire.  
( means I can move in a blink of an eye)  
- To send things back in time.  
- To be able to control and create stone.  
- I have wings and the fangs (which would look like vampire fangs from Young Dracula and the wings which would be pure white and soft in human form and in angle form that are stone and hard.)  
- I can change my form to my normal self and have the wings and the fangs look normal and that cans disappear.  
- I cannot age ,I can stand for a thousand years and not care however I will start to feel hungry.  
- I can send people back in time and it stops me feel hungry because I cannot eat human food but I feed of the life energy when I send people back in time.  
- I can change my face to mach the weeping angle scary face which exposed the fangs to scare people  
- I also have the claws which can scare as well.  
-My cloths can become stone when I wear them ( I was wearing a simple white dress that when to my knee and white convers and socks with a little string bag on my side).

- I can partly control eletrical equipment

And I'm now trapped in a parallel universe which the Twilight saga now existed ,however the time is now that there are not very many humans . I'm gonna have to wait a very long time because I'm gonna go to forks to see the story unfold and not in a book or film myself.

I stood up getting use to the new thing on my back ,I started at a walk then at a run getting faster and faster until I was a blur, I slowed down until I got to a cliff.

I might as well test my powers; I concentrated on the floor several meters away from the edge an slowly a slab of rock made its way from the floor, I made it go as tall as my knee and three meters wide with two steps on the sides. I added a bit of a slab up wards and slanted backwards , with my finger I calved four words in English from my time BEWARE THE WEEPING ANGLE. which would confuse many.

Now I can watch history play around me while I stood. Making my way up to the center of the square I stood facing the edge of the cliff my palms hiding my stone face from view like I was weeping flexed my wings . There I stood for thousands of years watching the world go by.


	2. Chapter 2

no one's POV

Early 1700s in Volturi castle.

Aro slammed the the book he was reading and threw it on the table , he was board of reading the same book and made a mental note to order more books.

Aro started walking out of his library and down the hall but then stopped in midstep then looked to his left, 'that's odd' he mused because there was a metal door he had never noticed before he hurriedly rushed back to the throne room .

"Brother's have you ever noticed a metal door by the library" Aro called out as he was walking in and sat down on his throne.

Marcus answer no and so did Caius.

"Jane, Felix and Dimitri investigate the metal door by the library and tell me what you found." Aro ordered. Jane, Felix and Dimitri were gone in a flash.

The doors opened a vampire with strange gold eyes came in to the room.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
Jane, Felix and Dimitri made there way to the library thinking how could a door appear out of nowhere .when they got there that found the door what Aro told them.

Felix tried the door handle but it came off. So with his vamp strength he started to push the door,but the door did not budge so he took a step back and kicked the door with his whole foot but Felix just bounced off and started to curse under his breath because his foot hurt which was impossible for a vampire .  
"Stop fooling around Felix" snarled Jane "ITS NOT MY FOLT THE DOOR WON'T OPEN" Shouted Felix getting up with a slight limp .

(Back with Aro)

They just introduced them selves to Carlisle Cullen when they heard Felix shout "ITS NOT MY FOLT THE DOOR WON'T OPEN"

"Alec tell ask what's the problem is them ,then give them some assistance if they need it" Aro instructed then carried on talking to Carlisle.

Alec was gone in a flash . Alec stopped in surprise for the scene in front of him was amusing . Jane and Dimitri were both pushing a door and Felix limping around the seeing if there was a place to help push open the door.

"What are you doing" Alec said in a voice that was trying not to laugh. Jane's only reply was "were trying to open this ruddy door that Aro instructed use to do"

"Alec why don't you take my place on trying to open the door and I'll speak to Aro about this." Said Felix then was gone before Alec could protest.

Felix slowed down when he got to the throne room and opened the door and limped threw .

"The door will not open" Felix anoused to every one in the room.

"Your a vampire use your strength" Caius said in a voice that stated the most oddveas thing.

"I did but I just bounced of the door and I hurt my ankle, also Jane, Dimitri and Alec are all at once tried to open it at once but it still won't budge"

"Interesting " muttered Carlisle "may I see it".

"Why don't we all go and investigate this strange door" Aro said in his happy voice.

The group made there way to the door and saw Dimitri take a run up to the door with his shoulder and bounce off . "Ow ,ow ,ow that really hurt" Dimitri whined in pain, rubbing his shoulder getting up of the floor.

Carlisle walked to the door and started to examine it, everybody was watching him then he suddenly moved back and plainly said "every door had a handle , Felix brock a fake handle because that was too low on the door so the handle should be here." Carlisle said and run his hand along the metal door until he got to were the handle should be and pressed down a little metal square were he pressed fell back in to the door, every one could here clangs from behind the door. Then the door slowly opened.


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone was looking a Carlisle in shock (Felix and Dimitri was glaring at Carlisle) then back to the now open door then everybody walked into the room.

It was a circular room with a table in the middle with a table as well as a chair in the middle which was littered with parchment and Scrolls which was covered in dust.  
A candle on its side like it had been knocked down in panic, a pot of ink also lay on its side and the contents dried on the table and the floor the pen was about five feet from the table on the floor and a few scrolls on the floor.  
If any one was watching the door behind them that would have seen two weeping angles in the corner.

Carlisle stepped forward and picked up a scroll from the floor and gently blew the dust off the scroll and read what it said out loud "Get out of here"

BAM

Everyone's looked to where the noise came from , they turned and saw a angle pointing to wards the door , then a chair scrape agent the floor again everyone's head turned towards the sound and saw an angle sitting in the chair with the pen in its hand and some how the ink in its pot upright with grey ink that stood out from the dried black ink from before and on the parchment.

Carlisle plucked up some courage and took the parchment from the table in front of the angle and read to everybody in the room.  
" we have watched you since you came here and we know every secret you have Aro Volturi, you cannot hide from use, you have met use before and soon you shall know about use, we will see each other for the third time and the last time and the truth shall be told. Regards from the angles."

The door creaked open , no one was looking at the angles and so the were able to slip away because now everybody was looking at Aro.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter one.

Lost in time

My name is Anna I'm the oldest creature in creation. No I'm not a vampire from the twilight books or a werewolf. I am much worse .Have you ever seen doctor who, the episodes with the weeping angles.

I am The weeping angle; no I did not get a choice now I shall tell you my story.

It was the Year 2013

It was getting late so I was walking home in a rush, I decided to take a shortcut home. I didn't notice I was being followed ,then some thing cold grabbed my arm I turned to see my attacker only to feel a blow to my chest an I flew back only to see every thing fade.

I jolted awake. Every think around me was different, even my self. I was laying on my stomach on the cold mossy floor of a forest next to Stonehenge which look like it had just been putt up.

Every think seemed louder, brighter and smeller that before. I some how got here. I tried to stand  
But some unknown force was holding me down. I craned my neck to see what was holding me down, Almost fainting when I saw a pair of grey stone wings were sprouting out my back .

I forced my self to my knees I then looked at my hand; to my horror they were the same stone gray. Rubbing my hand together; only to hear a horrid grinding sound of rock. i was completely stone. Then I felt some sort of knowledge shoot into my head. Telling me about my new self:

Now I am the lonely assassin or commonly know as the weeping angles from Doctor Who  
I have there powers if you are wondering what that are I shall tell you :

- To move 5× Stronger and faster than a vampire.  
( means I can move in a blink of an eye)  
- To send things back in time.  
- To be able to control and create stone.  
- I have wings and the fangs (which would look like vampire fangs from Young Dracula and the wings which would be pure white and soft in human form and in angle form that are stone and hard.)  
- I can change my form to my normal self and have the wings and the fangs look normal and that cans disappear.  
- I cannot age ,I can stand for a thousand years and not care however I will start to feel hungry.  
- I can send people back in time and it stops me feel hungry because I cannot eat human food but I feed of the life energy when I send people back in time.  
- I can change my face to mach the weeping angle scary face which exposed the fangs to scare people  
- I also have the claws which can scare as well.  
-My cloths can become stone when I wear them ( I was wearing a simple white dress that when to my knee and white convers and socks with a little string bag on my side).

- I can partly control eletrical equipment

And I'm now trapped in a parallel universe which the Twilight saga now existed ,however the time is now that there are not very many humans . I'm gonna have to wait a very long time because I'm gonna go to forks to see the story unfold and not in a book or film myself.

I stood up getting use to the new thing on my back ,I started at a walk then at a run getting faster and faster until I was a blur, I slowed down until I got to a cliff.

I might as well test my powers; I concentrated on the floor several meters away from the edge an slowly a slab of rock made its way from the floor, I made it go as tall as my knee and three meters wide with two steps on the sides. I added a bit of a slab up wards and slanted backwards , with my finger I calved four words in English from my time BEWARE THE WEEPING ANGLE. which would confuse many.

Now I can watch history play around me while I stood. Making my way up to the center of the square I stood facing the edge of the cliff my palms hiding my stone face from view like I was weeping flexed my wings . There I stood for thousands of years watching the world go by.


	5. Chapter 5

Anna's POV

Years (which I mean a few thousand years) have gone by since I came here and I have moved on to different places. I created more angles but they look different to me ,they had there hair up and my hair was flowing down my back there dresses were also different there went to the ground and mine went to my knees. I placed them allover the world ,I also had a mental link towards them so I could see through there eyes and I could give them instructions. I even created little two year olds angles which I found cute. I placed one angle in the Volturi castle so I know what they were up two.

I also created a temple deep beneath Stonehenge when the human race started to grow and that is where I placed about 50 angels waiting for the people who we sent back ,which was mainly criminals and give them a big scare but if we were two hungry we would send back the closest person however since they were innocent we would sent the back at least ten years before there born.

In the 750s I was in England and I was standing in a field (on a stone podium) until a ground of humans came and built up a small village; me as the center where the house were build around me and slowly growing bigger. After 50 years the village was buzzing with news that twins have been born and there names were Alec and Jane. I watched the grow up ; they never liked to hang around me like all the other children who would stare at me when parents were buying. Then I thought back to the twilight books and the illustrated book that Alec and Jane had a physic gift and it was undeveloped but it didn't stop them knowing something was odd about me so they avoided me like I knew I was watching them. Which I was.

When they were thirteen I knew it was soon that they were going to be burnt at the stake so I left , didn't want to witness them burning even though I know they would be saved by Aro.

In late 1100s I was in yet another village but in America where the the Danali coven is I couldn't help but pitty them because today was the day the immortal child that Sasha created came and killed everyone. I never liked Aro so I decide to give him a scare .

When the Volturi came and disposed of the child Aro was looking a me when that killed Sasha with a grow nobody else was looking so when he blinked I moved my hands away from my face and looked him straight in the eye with my mouth open i bared my fanged teeth, he jumped back in shock and looked around to see if any one had noticed whist he looked away I stood in the same position as I was before , hands in front of my face. I couldn't help but laugh in my head. No matter how much I hate Aro I couldn't expose my self yet .slowly the Volturi left leaving me and the remaining Danali to watch every think burn.

During the thousands of years of staying still I had cone up with a plan . I was going to help the Cullen's even if I change the ending of Breaking Dawn. But I needed them to fear me that's why I'm doing this to give them a fright before reveling my self to them. My plan was well under way only several more centres to go.

Plzzzzz review I want to know what you think .

By the way I forgot to mention that I am dyslexic and it will take awhile for me to update ,my sister helps me. But its my first story.


	6. Chapter 6

Others POV

Anna had been waiting in forks until 2006 where the twilight books started but stayed in the shadows , normally Anna would spend most of the time in dark alleys and scaring and sending back the law breakers then going back deep into the forest on a stone podium which I calved some faded words to look old ,BEWARE THE WEEPING ANGLE.

Anna couldn't help but think back to where she first met the Cullen's in 2005.

Flash back

Anna was back on her podium her hands covering her face looking like she was weeping however her being stone she could see though her hands and other stone things.

Anna saw a blur of white rush past then come back to take a closers look at me. The person was Edward Cullen , I recognised his copper coloured hair I had to admit he was gorgeous . Edward was frowning then got his phone (still looking at the angle) and put it to his ear stared to ring , another male voice answer with,  
"Carlisle have you ever noticed a stone angle here, in the forest"  
Carlisle voice which was slightly panicked "Edward stay where you are and don't take you eyes off that angle , I will be with you in 20 second " then hung up and in 22 seconds the rest of the Cullen coven appeared most of them confused .Edward looked back to them.  
"Carlisle why did you drag us out all the way into this forest to see a statue I thought you said Edward was in danger" said a girl with long blond hair which must have been Rosalie.

Carlisle wasn't listening he was looking straight at the the angle who hand had moved away from her face and was looking directly at Edward.  
Carlisle still staring at the angle finely got his mouth to speak.  
"Edward did you look away from the angle"  
Edward still a bit confused answers, " I may have glanced back when you came"  
Carlisle looked horrified at that then took an calm breath and said "what's different about that angle now "

Edward looked at the angle then took a sudden step back "Its moved"  
"what the hell are you taking about " boomed Emmett who was still confused looking at the angle to Carlisle then to Edward and back to the angle.

"Its moved, the angles face was covering her face and now its looking at me" he said in uncertainly.

"We need to get out of here now and never return to this part of the forest " snarled Carlisle which surprised everyone since he never snarled.  
Rosalie could only say " why" cautiously.  
Carlisle shot her a glare and replied "Do you know why I never stayed longer at the Volturi"  
"I thought it was that you didn't like there ways of life"

"That was just one, I never said there was another because I didn't think the angles would be here , I never told you for your protection and to hope you wold never come across them because they are dangerous , we came across them in Italy and then they were gone"

"Its just a stone statue"

"It is when you look at them , she can move in a blink of an eye but she has not got you which means she's waiting for something" replied Carlisle "now let's go" and they were gone in a flash.

Flash back end

Anna couldn't help but smirk in her head , so she had caused fear among the supernatural world. Well there going to meet me in two year when I gatecrash the confrontation between the Volturi and the Cullen's and perhaps creep out the Volturi


	7. Chapter 7

Anna's POV

Today was the day the Volturi are coming to destroy the Cullen, I was prepared to face the Volturi to help save the Cullen's ,i had created 12 Angles half of them looked like little children which had a sinister smile on there innocent faces and the others looked like me

We hid behind the trees waiting with a phone i nicked off someone because then technology had been evolved so i could make light flicker off and on but also i could protect my voice on phones , radios, etc... And it was fun to scare the bad guys.

I could see the Cullen's side on my left and the Volturi on my right. Carlisle approach Aro like in the books , I concentrated on his phone in his pocket then it started to ring. Carlisle stopped with a frown taking the phone out of his pocket"That's not possible " he muttered "what's not possible Carlisle" Aro said looking at the ringing phone .  
"This phone i took out the battery out and now its ringing"  
Carlisle put the phone to his ear with everyone watching ,answered the phone with "hello"  
(Anna has change her voice to a child's one)

No one's POV

"Hello sir , its been a while" it was a child voice which surprised him.  
"Who is this and how did you even ring me the battery's are our" and to prove it Carlisle pulled off the back casing .  
" We are the weeping angles ,sir" Carlisle froze still along with Aro who is in deep thought.

Aro snatched the phone of Carlisle and snarled in to the phone "Where are you" striding away in deep thought ,his back towards the forest which gave Anna an opportunity" to stand be hind him .

"Behind you" Aro spun on his feet to see a stone girl with big wings on her back a simple dress that went down to her knee , her hair was slight wavey that went down to reaching her back, her face had a slight smile.

"Hello Aro sir , its been a long time"

"What are you doing here angle ,you have no business here"

"Call me Angle Anna ...if you want to and it it my business because I have watch and hear every think all round the world and we don't like you. And if you don't recall what happened around a couple of centers ago I said we would meet again then the truth shall be told"

To be continued


	8. AN

Sorry I haven't uploading I've been busy , and I'm having difficulty loadind, however on Wattpad you can find my story witch is the same title. And my account mane is indie3000 . I apoligise for my spelling because I'm dyslexic but I have lots of ideas I can't put down on paper very well .

I begged my twin sister (badwolf234) to help me because she is brillent at wrighting (she is currently wrighting stuck in the twilight universe) but she said no so I'm trying hard to make the sentences make sence.

people who watch doctor who knows what I'm talking about when it comes to the weeping angles however I add and changed some powers of the angle like manipulate stone and projecet her voice in to electronics.

I know the summery sucked so I'll wright in more detail

A normal girl from this universe was transported in to twilight universe however she has the powers of the weeping angle and more to make things worse the time is about 5 thousand years before the book start (just after Stonehenge was built ) and meet the Volturi afew times and finally revals herself to the cullens and the Volturi in breaking dawn yo help save the cullens.

You know what I think I will set a challenge to other wrighter and see if they can wright a book like mine only better however that must have:

The powers of the weeping angle: move so fast and are match stronger than a vampire, they can send people back in time, make light flicker , create more Angles and control stone.

The Volturi have to meet at least twice raise in the past perhaps when they destroy the immortal child or in voltura castle.

Other than the that its up to you. You can change the name and the person and be a boy or a girl

Send me a mesage if your doing , I look forward to read the srorys you wright and hopefuly I'll review and tell you what I think.

Sorry again for not updateing


End file.
